contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra: Evolution
Contra: Evolution (魂斗罗 进化革命) is a run-and-gun action platformer video game published by Konami Digital Entertainment first released on Chinese cell phones in 2010 and arcades in 2011, and later ported to Android and iOS in 2013. It is a high definition remake of the original Contra which adds some new features and in-app purchases. Konami stopped supporting the mobile versions on January 31, 2015, and the game is no longer available in app stores. Gameplay All stages in Contra: Evolution are high definition renditions of those found in the NES/Famicom versions of Contra, and gameplay in general is very similar as well. Most enemies and bosses have gone through an aesthetic update, sometimes barely resembling their original counterparts, although still retaining the same attack patterns. The overall difficulty of the game has been toned down in some sections compared to the original game (with enemies and bullets moving slower), but ratcheted up on other parts. There are four different characters to choose from, as well as some in-app purchasable items for the mobile versions. In-game medals can be collected in order to unlock another character in the mobile versions. Weapons appear in much greater supplies during gameplay (all have automatic fire by default in the mobile versions). Players have the ability to keep and switch between all weapons they have collected so far in the arcade version, with each weapon occupying one of the six available slots in their inventory. If a life is lost, so will the current equipped weapon, but the player can switch to another one from their arsenal if available. For classic characters Bill and Lance, all weapons from the original game are included (Machine Gun, Laser, Fire Ball, Spread Gun), as well as new Homing Missiles. Miscellaneous power-ups like Rapid Fire, Force Field, and Mass Destruction also return. Newcomers Ricci and Sally each have their own unique weaponry repertoire, which sometimes consist in variations of the aforementioned weapons. The arcade version has a ranking system shown at the end of each stage, where the player can be awarded badges according to their performance during missions. In addition, there are bonus levels at the end of certain stages where the player can compete in a rail-shooting gallery of sorts for additional weapons. Modes *'Arcade Mode': The game's main mode, a remake of the classic 1987 game and the only mode available in the arcade version. *'Boss Rush': Fight all the game's bosses in succession without taking a break. *'Elite Mode': Enemies take more hits and may even explode when killed. *'Mission Mode': Traverse the same main game levels but with focus on high scores, completion times, or a low deaths count to obtain special medals. Characters Bill Rizer - Evolution - 01.png|link=Bill Rizer|'Bill' Lance Bean - Evolution - 01.png|link=Lance Bean|'Lance' Erica Ricci - Evolution - 01.png|link=Erica Ricci|'Ricci' Sally Inohara - Evolution - 01.png|link=Sally Inohara|'Sally' Gallery maxresdefault title.jpg Contramain.jpg contra evolution4.jpg Contra evolution waterfall.png Screen-2.png icelevel.jpg Screen-5.png Screen-6.png hqdefault last.jpg Related products *''Contra'' — The original game this remake is based on. *''Contra: Return'' — Another Contra game mainly intended for the Chinese mobile gaming market. es:Contra: Evolution Category:Arcade games Category:Mobile games Category:Evolution